untitled
by RisingEmotions
Summary: how far will you go for happiness? (reixkaixtakao)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Everyday, Kai and Rei would do this 'disappearing act'. They would both disappear, either at the same time, or different times.   
  
They would both use lame exuses like 'I have to go the bathroom' or 'I left something in my room'.   
  
No one care or notice the pattern in these 'disappearing acts'.   
  
Although, Takao noticed this.   
  
Now, you're thinking 'hey, I thought Takao was stupid'. Actually, he's a very bright boy. He doesn't show it because he doesn't want to be seem like Kenny. (you know the dude with no eyes)   
  
Takao decided to take action and make no mistakes.   
  
How?   
  
Who knows what this very bright boy can think of.   
  
Before we go farther into the situation, let me clue you in on the little things.   
  
Takao, who is wondering why Kai and Rei kept 'disappearing', is in love with our sexy captain.   
  
That's right, Takao is in love with Kai.   
  
Kai and Rei disappearing has kept Takao thinking about what they would doing or this was all a concidence.   
  
Now back to the situation.   
  
Takao never suspected that they were in love.   
  
He realized that when he came across Kai's room and saw them kiss.   
  
He was heart-brokened, fallen down the highest mountain and crushed, stabbed in the back with the sharpest object, you get the point.   
  
Now, Takao can be very weird sometimes, and by weird I mean WeRiD.   
  
Also, you may know, Takao is a very greedy person.   
  
Whatever he wants, he gets. (sometimes)   
  
This time, he wanted Kai and no one was to get in the way.   
  
Not even his own teammate, whom he cared for and been fed by (hey rei cooks ).   
  
This was dangerous and Takao knew it.   
  
Toying with people's emotions was probably the lowest of what Takao has ever done.   
  
Now that you got the idea of what is happening, we see Takao sitting down on a chair.   
  
He's thinking...about something.  
  
Suddenly, he races to his room and starts searching for something.   
  
He found what he wants and runs to his desk.   
  
He quickly pulled out some kind of writing utensil.   
  
We try to peer over Takao's shoulder to see what he was doing.   
  
He can hear us breathing and kicks us out.   
  
Right now we are staring at a door.   
  
We go to the window.   
  
We see him smirk this horrible smirk that can not be describe.   
  
He folds the paper, takes out a envelope, licks it, write something down, and pull out another sheet of paper.   
  
Wondering what was happening, we try to look closer.  
  
He did the same thing, fold, envelope, lick, write.   
  
He smiles a deadly smile.   
  
He tip-toe to the hallway.   
  
We follow him.   
  
We peer out the window to found Kai and Rei training. (yes training)   
  
Before we get closer to what's happening, let me describe this house.   
  
It's rooms for all of them.   
  
That means each of them have their own room.   
  
Back to the situation.  
  
Takao tip-toes to Kai's room and take a quick scan around the room and place one envelope on his desk.   
  
We look at the envelop, it said 'To Kai'   
  
Takao tip-toes to Rei's room and do the same procedure.   
  
This time, the envelop said, 'To Rei'   
  
We watch Takao watch Kai and Rei training.   
  
Something fishy is happening and it's bad.   
  
A/N: This sucks, this storu sucks...really bad...you know it's true.... 


	2. chapter 2

This is my last update. Why? Because 1) no idea where this is going, 2) why bother writing, there's tons of great kairei authors, 3) i'm making thing worse how? i dunno but i feel like it...  
  
Hope you like this chapter...cause i don't

* * *

Reading the note again and again, Rei realized that his life could never be the same again.  
  
"I thought we were happy together. You told me you love me and promise me that nothing bad will happen to me. You broke your promise."   
  
Rei decided to talk to Kai about this. Once he arrive (which was just next door ), he heard voices.   
  
"Kai..."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Rei flinched. He recongized this voice. Obviously, one's was Kai and the other was Takao. What was Kai and Takao doing in the same room? Rei was about to burst in the door and see what was happening, but decided to see how this played out.   
  
"I want you."   
  
Rei's eyes widened. Takao likes Kai?!   
  
"That's nice." Kai's sarcastic remark.   
  
A moment of silences.   
  
"S-stop it."   
  
Rei reacted, he wanted to know what was happening. He grabbed the door knob and try to twist it. The door was locked.   
  
"Damn it." Rei thought.   
  
"Rei doesn't have to know."   
  
Rei froze, what were they talking about? Was Kai cheating on him? Was all his sweet words a lie? Tears begin to flow down his cheeks.   
  
"Why am I crying?" Rei wondered, "This is stupid."   
  
Rei lefted to his room. His mind was playing the scene he had heard. Quickly, Rei put on his jacket and lefted.   
  
Kai's room  
  
"Damn you Takao, I don't know what the hell you're doing, but it's freaking me out."   
  
Takao was on the floor and Kai was standing beside him.   
  
"All I did was show you my feelings for you." Takao said.  
  
"Well, you can keep them, I have to go talk to Rei." Kai said, walking to the door.   
  
"Why bother?"   
  
Kai stopped.   
  
"What was that?" Kai asked, his head turning to face Takao.   
  
"I said why bother, Rei's never going to love you back. He told me." Takao said, a deadly smile played on his lips.   
  
"What else did he tell you?" Kai asked, started to take interest.   
  
"He also told me that he loved someone else, and use you just to get closer to him."   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"He didn't say."   
  
Kai growled. Would Rei really do that? He told him that he love him, was that all a lie?   
  
"He also told me that one day, he would broke up with you and tell you the truth about this relationship." Takao said.   
  
Kai growled again. Takao watched Kai. He never knew his plan would go this far. It was working well, soon, Kai will be his and Rei will be long gone.

* * *

Well isn't this a piece of shit? I bet you ppl are going 'yay, risingemotions is finally going to stop writing these crap-ass stories!!' Well go celebrate


	3. 60 million dollars smile

* * *

I lied, I had this brilliant (to me) idea for this story and just had to write it.   
  
I even came up with a title

* * *

Chapter 3   
  
60 million dollar smile

* * *

After what seem like hours of thinking, Rei came back. He decided that he would go on a short 'vacation.' He didn't know where he would go but it was an idea. He went up to his room and took out a suitcase.   
  
"Better hurry." Rei muttered.   
  
He begin to take out his clothes from his closet and throw them into the suitcase.   
  
"Hey Rei."   
  
Rei turned around and saw Takao. He was leaning against the door frame.   
  
"What do you want?" Rei asked in slight annoyment.   
  
"I was just wondering what you were doing." Takao said innocently.   
  
"I'm leaving."   
  
Takao's hope leaped up.   
  
"You-You're leaving?! For good?!" Takao nearly shouted in joy.   
  
"Only temporany." Rei said.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
His hopes fell slightly.   
  
"I better tell Kai." Rei said.   
  
He lefted the room. Takao decided to venture around his room. On his dresser table, there was a picture frame. The photo showed Kai, who was smiling!! Takao was in shock. He never knew that he smile a 'true smile'. He quickly look at the door to see if Rei was coming back. He turned the picture frame to the back side and unlocked the back. There was something on the back of the photograph. It was writing, it said '60 million dollar smile'. It was Rei's writing. Before he could slip the picture in his pocket, Rei came in. He saw the picture in his hand.   
  
"Hey, Takao, what are you doing with that picture?" Rei asked.   
  
"Uhh, I was just looking at it." Takao replied.  
  
"Did you really have to take it out?" Rei asked.   
  
"Sorry..."   
  
"It's ok."   
  
Rei returned to packing up.   
  
"Takao, can you give me the photo."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's mine."   
  
"Why do you need it, I mean didn't you and Kai break up?" Takao asked.   
  
Rei's mind wondered to Kai again. After a moment of silence.   
  
"How do you know that Kai and I broke up?" Rei asked.   
  
"Uhh...I think food calling me." Takao quickly stutter and raced out of the room.   
  
Rei glare suspiciously at Takao.   
  
"He knows something."

* * *

A/N: This wasn't where my idea was heading...eh, at least it's start...for the BIG idea 


End file.
